Matawan, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 7, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 10 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.411248 |longd = -74.237366 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07747Look Up a ZIP Code for Matawan, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed July 30, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 28, 2013. |area_code = 609 and 732/848Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Matawan, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed August 28, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402544520 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 30, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885293 |website = |footnotes = }} Matawan is a borough in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 8,810, reflecting a decline of 100 (-1.1%) from the 8,910 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 360 (-3.9%) from the 9,270 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 30, 2012. Matawan is part of the Bayshore Regional Strategic Plan, an effort by nine municipalities in northern Monmouth County to reinvigorate the area's economy by emphasizing the traditional downtowns, dense residential neighborhoods, maritime history, and the natural beauty of the Raritan Bayshore coastline. History The Lenape Native Americans called the area "Mechananienk", a Lenape language word meaning "where two rivers come together", which gave rise to the area being called "Matovancons" by Dutch settlers, from which derives the name "Matawan".Chang, Kathy; and Kesten, Karen L. "Birth of a town", the hub, January 7, 2010. Accessed July 30, 2012. "Matawan means where two rivers come together in Lenape. Its Native American name was “Mechananienk.” The Dutch settlers and Indian tribe name on a 1656 map was “Matovancons.”" The community was established by Dutch settlers in the 17th century (Matawan celebrated a tricentennial in the 1980s). Scotch-Irish settlers from New Hampshire later named the town New Aberdeen. Neighboring Matawan Township reused the historic name in the 1970s when it changed its name to Aberdeen Township. Matawan was formed as a borough on June 28, 1895, from portions of Matawan Township (now Aberdeen Township), based on the results of a referendum held that day. Matawan expanded with portions of Matawan Township in 1931 and 1933, and from Madison Township (now Old Bridge Township) in 1939.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 182. Accessed July 30, 2012. Geography Matawan is located at (40.411248,-74.237366). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 2.403 square miles (6.225 km2), of which, 2.261 square miles (5.856 km2) of it is land and 0.142 square miles (0.369 km2) of it (5.92%) is water. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $68,375 (with a margin of error of +/- $7,318) and the median family income was $85,677 (+/- $6,353). Males had a median income of $57,376 (+/- $10,034) versus $42,255 (+/- $14,121) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $39,773 (+/- $5,834). About 3.5% of families and 5.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.6% of those under age 18 and 5.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Matawan borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 21, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 8,910 people, 3,531 households, and 2,376 families residing in the borough. The population density was 3,909.1 people per square mile (1,508.8/km2). There were 3,640 housing units at an average density of 1,597.0 per square mile (616.4/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 82.35% White, 6.53% African American, 0.02% Native American, 7.99% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.23% from other races, and 1.85% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.45% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Matawan borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Matawan borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 30, 2012. There were 3,531 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.7% were non-families. 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.07. In the borough the population was spread out with 22.6% under the age of 18, 7.3% from 18 to 24, 36.4% from 25 to 44, 23.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $63,594, and the median income for a family was $72,183. Males had a median income of $51,924 versus $37,113 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $30,320. About 3.8% of families and 5.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.9% of those under age 18 and 7.3% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Matawan is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at large. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 67. , the Mayor of Matawan is Paul Buccellato, whose term of office ends December 31, 2015.Mayor's Office, Borough of Matawan. Accessed August 5, 2013. Members of the Matawan Borough Council are Council President Donna Gould, Toni Angelini, Linda Clifton, Kimberly Daly, Thomas Fitzsimmons and Joseph Urbano.Departments, Borough of Matawan. Accessed August 5, 2013. On January 15, 2008, Republican Councilman Paul Buccellato defeated Democratic Mayor Mary Aufseeser in a special election in Matawan held on January 15, 2008. Running again after their initial showdown last November resulted in a tie, Buccellato won with 51.15% of the vote to Aufseeser's 48.70%, according to unofficial results filed with the Monmouth County Clerk's Office. 2,039 residents, a turnout of 38%, participated in the special election. Federal, state and county representation Matawan is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 12th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=60 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 60, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Matawan had been in the 13th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=60 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 60, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 5,315 registered voters in Matawan, of which 1,355 (25.5%) were registered as Democrats, 1,136 (21.4%) were registered as Republicans and 2,820 (53.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 4 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 49.9% of the vote here (2,090 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 47.3% (1,983 votes) and other candidates with 1.4% (57 votes), among the 4,188 ballots cast by the borough's 5,604 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.7%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 52.3% of the vote here (2,081 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 47.3% (1,880 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (29 votes), among the 3,978 ballots cast by the borough's 5,440 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 73.1.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 58.0% of the vote here (1,639 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 32.5% (920 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 7.5% (213 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (35 votes), among the 2,827 ballots cast by the borough's 5,377 registered voters, yielding a 52.6% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 5, 2012. Education Matawan is part of the Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District (MARSD), together with the neighboring community of Aberdeen Township. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 5, 2013.) are Cambridge Park Developmental Learning CenterCambridge Park Developmental Learning Center, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (Preschool; 95 students), Cliffwood Elementary SchoolCliffwood Elementary School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (K-3; 333), Ravine Drive Elementary SchoolRavine Drive Elementary School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (K-3; 373), Strathmore Elementary SchoolStrathmore Elementary School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (K-3; 505), Lloyd Road Elementary SchoolLloyd Road Elementary School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (4-5; 570), Matawan Aberdeen Middle SchoolMatawan Aberdeen Middle School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (6 - 8; 830) and Matawan Regional High SchoolMatawan Regional High School, Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District. Accessed August 5, 2013. (9 - 12; 1,117).New Jersey School Directory for the Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 5, 2013. History Despite being from the Atlantic Ocean, Matawan was the site of three shark attacks on July 12, 1916, in Matawan Creek, causing two deaths. They closely followed an attack in Beach Haven on July 1 and one in Spring Lake on July 6. Matawan played an important role in aviation navigation history. In 1944 the first operational Visual Aural Range (VAR) was installed at Matawan. Designed in 1937 at the Bureau of Air Commerce's research center, this system operated in the VHF band around 63 mHz and was an incremental improvement over prior aviation navigation systems such as the four-course radio range.Nolan, M.S. (1999). Fundamentals of air traffic control. Pacific Grove, CA: Brooks Cole Publishing Company. VAR was later redeveloped into VOR. Transportation locus In the late 20th century, Matawan became known for its heavily-used train station at Aberdeen-Matawan on New Jersey Transit's North Jersey Coast Line, which attracts riders from all over western Monmouth County and carries them to New York City's Penn Station, either directly or via Secaucus Junction. NJ Transit also provides bus service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 133 and 135 bus lines.Routes by County: Monmouth County, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed November 19, 2011. Matawan is traversed by Route 34, Route 79 and County Route 516. The Garden State Parkway skirts the northern end of the borough (with the southbound lanes only passing through briefly); the nearest exits are exits 117 and 120. Recreation Matawan is the northern terminus of the middle segment of the Henry Hudson Trail, and the western terminus of the eastern section.Henry Hudson Trail, Monmouth County Park System. Accessed November 19, 2011. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Matawan include: * Joseph D. Bedle (1821–1894), 23rd Governor of New Jersey, in office from 1875-1878.New Jersey Governor Joseph Dorsett Bedle, National Governors Association. Accessed July 29, 2007. "Joseph D. Bedle, the twenty-ninth governor of New Jersey, was born in Matawan, New Jersey on January 5, 1831." * Gerard Canonico (born 1989), stage actor.Hemhauser, Danielle. "Setting the stage", Asbury Park Press, March 28, 2006. Accessed August 10, 2012. "Mater Dei High School is connected to Broadway through Gerard Canonico, 16, a junior from Matawan." * Robert D. Clifton (born 1968), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who was Mayor of Matawan from 1996 to 2005.Assemblyman Robert D. Clifton, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed August 9, 2012. * Terry Deitz (born 1959), third-place finisher on Survivor: Panama.Terry Deitz actor profile, The South African TV Authority. Accessed July 30, 2012. "Deitz was born and raised in Matawan, New Jersey, by his mother, Peggy and father, George." * Edward P. Felt (1959–2001), passenger aboard United Airlines Flight 93 on his way who is believed to have made one of the last calls to 911 immediately prior to the fatal crash of the jetliner.Longman, Jere. "A NATION CHALLENGED: THE PENNSYLVANIA CRASH; Cockpit Tape Offers Few Answers but Points to Heroic Efforts", ''The New York Times, March 27, 2002. Accessed December 5, 2012. "Earlier reports have said that a previously unidentified passenger, Edward Felt of Matawan, N.J., said in a 911 call from a restroom that he saw a puff of smoke and heard an explosion, leading some to cite this as evidence that the plane was shot down by the military to prevent it from crashing into sensitive targets." * Philip Freneau (1752–1832), poet during the American Revolutionary War.Capuzzo, Jill P. "2 Lakes, the Shore and a Train to the City", The New York Times, February 19, 2010. Accessed July 30, 2012. "The expanded Cape that Ms. Bragg and Mr. Colón bought last October for $370,000 is in the Freneau section — a hilly, wooded area named after the Revolutionary War poet Philip Freneau, who lived here and is buried in the neighborhood." * Elmer H. Geran (1875–1964), represented New Jersey's 3rd congressional district from 1925-1927.Elmer Hendrickson Geran, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 11, 2007. * Delores Holmes (born 1946), soul singer.Biography - Delores Holmes, West End Arts. Accessed July 28, 2007. "From Matawan, NJ, Delores Holmes (Contralto) was raised in a gospel family." * Erison Hurtault (born 1984), 400m Olympian track runner.Denman, Elliott. "Matawan graduate Hurtault running toward a dream", Asbury Park Press, August 18, 2009. Accessed November 19, 2011. * Jim Jeffcoat (born 1961), professional football player for the Dallas Cowboys and the Buffalo Bills from 1983 to 1997.Jim Jeffcoat, database Football. Accessed November 27, 2007.Gosselin, Rick. "New-found rivals", The Dallas Morning News, August 8, 1993. Accessed August 14, 2012. "But Jeffcoat, who grew up in Matawan, NJ, never bought into the America's Team mystique." * Howard Kremer, comedian and comedic rapper.Meyers, James. "Howard Kremer Interview: SXSW 2010", Spinner, March 15, 2010. Accessed October 20, 2012. "I'm originally from Matawan, New Jersey. I was in a bunch of bands while I was in college." * Richard Reines, recording industry executive who is co-owner of Drive-Thru Records, a record label specializing largely in pop punk music.La Gorce, Tammy. "Finding Emo", The New York Times, August 14, 2005. Accessed October 22, 2007. "We came back, because as label owners we couldn't be away from it, said Mr. Reines, who is from Fort Lee. He recently bought a house in Matawan and, for business reasons, now splits his time between the two states." * William H. Sutphin (1887–1972) represented from 1931–1943, and was mayor of Matawan from 1915–1916 and 1921–1926.William Halstead Sutphin, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 30, 2007. * Tammy Lynn Sytch (born 1972), professional wrestling diva.Tammy Lynn Sytch, Online World of Wrestling. Accessed July 30, 2012. Community Matawan was ranked by BusinessWeek magazine at #12 in the nation on their list of "The 50 Best Places to Raise Your Kids" in November 2007.No. 12: Matawan, N.J., BusinessWeek, November 2007. Accessed November 27, 2007. References External links * Borough of Matawan official website * Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District * * Data for the Matawan-Aberdeen Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Matawan First Aid & Rescue Squad Category:1895 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1895